Dragon Fusion
by shinkendetective
Summary: The Signer Corporation battles against monsters that threaten the world when Aki joins what will this mean? Hope you all enjoy. Again bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Fusion**

Ch 1

The Mysterious Girl

"**Shooting Sonic**!" Yusei called out as he shot a blast at the monster. The monster disappeared and a human being appeared with an orb in his hand.

"Oi Yusei over here." A voice called to him.

Yusei turned to see that it was one of his friends Crow Hogan.

"Fast work there, of course that is to be expected of you."

"It was just a Red Orge nothing to brag about." Yusei replied.

"Modest as ever, you know there is nothing wrong with bragging ever once in a while." Another voice said.

It was Yusei's other friend Jack Atlas.

Yusei just started walking. "Come let's go and report.

As they were just about to make it back to base the three friends heard an explosion. Next thing they knew they saw a girl with red hair, about their age running from a group of **Vice Dragons**. The three of them were about to help her but they then saw the girl throw an orb into the air.

"**Dragon Fusion**!" The girl shouted.

The girl was then surrounded by red energy and was then seen in armor made out of dark red metal.

"**Black Rose Dragon**!" The girl said.

The guys couldn't believe what they saw someone other than them actually knew who to dragon fuse.

The girl then charged at the dragons easily defeating them in a matter of seconds.

"**Black Rose Gale!**" Was the attack she kept saying as she destroyed each of the dragons. Each time the dragons would be engulfed in a tornado of roses slicing them up.

"Who is that girl and how does she has the same power as us?" Crow asked.

"Don't know maybe she's a new recruit." Jack said.

All three of them ran to the girl who turned her armor back into an orb.

"Um excuse me." Yusei said.

The girl turned to see the 3 guys.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"We saw how you took care of those **Vice Dragons. **How is it you have the same powers as us?" Crow asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked the girl.

The three of them took out their own orbs. The girl then took out hers.

"They look just like mine." The girl said.

"Right the three of us also have the ability to use dragon fusion as well." Yusei said.

"But how?" Asked the girl.

"We were wondering that ourselves." Crow said.

"Yusei! Jack! Crow!" A voice shouted.

All four of them turned to see an elderly woman walking to them.

"Martha." Crow said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see what was talking you three so long."

"We were on our way back when we found this girl here being attacked by a couple of Vice Dragons, we were about to help but it turns out she can dragon fuse just like us and she took care of them." Yusei told Martha.

Martha turned to look at the girl.

"Oh hello there." Martha said.

"Hello." The girl replied.

"I'm Martha and these three here are Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. Who might you be?"

"I'm Aki Izayoi."

"Pleased to meet you Aki. Are you by any chance a new recruit?" Martha asked.

"Recruit?" Aki asked.

"Yes for the Signer Corp." Martha answered.

"The Signer Corp?"

"You don't know about the Corp?" Crow asked.

Aki shook her head.

"Yusei stepped in. "Come with us and you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Signer Cooperation

Yusei, and the others brought Aki to a giant building Aki just stood there wide eyed.

"Someone's impressed." Crow said.

"Welcome to Signer Corp Aki." Martha said.

As the four of them walk inside the building they were greeted by Mikage.

"Ah Jack, everyone welcome back. Oh and who is this?"

"Mikage meet Aki Izayoi." Martha said.

"Oh hello Mrs. Izayoi it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Aki said.

"Is Goodwin in?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'll let him know you're coming."

"Good, Yusei I'll let you Jack and Crow help Aki from here I have to get back to work myself. Aki dear it was great meeting you I hope you are offered a job here." Martha said.

"Thank you Martha."

The four of them then headed up to the top floor where Goodwin was waiting.

"Ah Yusei, Jack, Crow welcome back. Oh and who is this?"

"Yes Rex Goodwin Meet Aki Izayoi."

"Izayoi…"

Aki just bowed a little.

"Have you come to join Sig Co?" Goodwin asked.

"No I was just brought here."

Yusei then explained what had happen.

"I see. Well then Miss Izayoi would you mind telling us how you came across your orb?"

"I just found it one day while sleeping in a cave." Aki said.

"I see." Goodwin said.

"Sleeping in a cave?" Marth asked. "My dead don't you have a home?"

Aki's expression change to a real sad/angry look. "No."

"Oh my then you must stay here." Martha said.

"I don't need your pity!" Aki yelled.

"It's not pity we just want to help you." Yusei said.

"I don't need yours or anyone's help. I can take care of myself. I thank you for showing me this place but I'm not staying."

"Aki…" Yusei said.

"Anyhow Miss Izayoi it is getting very late I think it would beneficial for you if you stay at least tonight." Goodwin stated.

Aki just turned her head. "Fine but just for one night."

"Very well. Now Yusei how's about you show Miss Izayoi around just in case she changes her mind the rest of you can go rest now."

Yusei didn't know what to say and he knew once Goodwin made up his mind there was no changing it. Half an hour Yusei almost finished the tour.

"This here is the training center."

Aki had said nothing at all during the tour.

"You know a little response every now and then wouldn't hurt."

"Nice room." Aki said.

"Not exactly what I meant."

The tour ended and Yusei showed Aki to her room for the night.

"Here you go."

Aki walked in. The room was nothing special but cozy enough.

"Well good night." Yusei said.

"Yusei" Aki called out.

"Yes?"

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Thank You."

Yusei smiled back. "You're welcome."

Yusei left wondering about Aki and who she was.

Aki sat on her bed beginning to question what she should do.

"If I stay and they find out they'll shun me. But for some reason I feel like this place could be different."

She then took out her orb and began to think about what choice to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone for so long. I had to take care of a lot of personal matters but I'm back now so here is the next chapter to Dragon Fusion. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment and review. Thanks again for all of the support.**

Ch 3

Mission

Morning came Aki woke up but her body wouldn't get out of the bed.

"_It's been a long time since I've actually slept on a bed_."

Once she finally got up and got dressed she found Yusei just coming out of his room as well.

"Oh morning Aki." Yusei said.

"Morning." Aki replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Yusei.

"Yes quite well."

"Good. Come on let's get something to eat."

As Yusei and Aki were walking to the cafeteria Aki lost her footing for a second and her dragon orb fell both she and Yusei reached to grab it at the same time at the moment their hands touched a flash hit Yusei he saw someone saying "keep back you monster!" kids throwing rocks at a little girl and a girl standing on top of a collapse roof with people looking at her in fear.

Yusei snapped back to reality and held his hand to his head. "_What was that?"_

Yusei then turned to look at Aki doing the exact same thing. For she saw A five year old riding a bike then a boy crying at a hospital and then performing a dragon fusion.

Yusei then took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and realized that the girl he saw was Aki.

"Aki what happened to…"

But before Yusei could finish Aki slapped him.

"Don't ever do that again! You hear me!?"

"I didn't do that on purpose I don't know what just happen either."

"Fine I'll believe that but stay out of my life. I made it clear I'm not here to stay after I get some food I'm leaving."

Aki began walking really fast to get away from Yusei but he managed to catch up to her.

"Aki wait a minute if you don't want to talk about your past that's fine but I would like it if you could trust me to be your friend."

"Friend?" Aki couldn't believe that someone actually said that to her. She didn't know what to say.

Just then an alarm sounded. Yusei started running back upstairs and Aki decided to follow. The two of them ran all the way up to the top floor into Godwin's office.

"What the situation Godwin?" Yusei asked.

"A Twin Headed Thunder Dragon is attacking." Godwin answered.

"A Twin Head here?"

"We'll discuss that later for now Yusei you Jack Crow and Aki go and take care of it before it destroys the town."

"Wait a minute Godwin you said that I was going to I don't even work here and I made it clear that I was leaving today." Aki said.

"I understand Mrs. Izayoi but considering the type of monster attacking Yusei and his team are going to need some extra support."

Normally Aki would still refuse but something about Godwin made it impossible for her to say no and she didn't like it.

"Very well then." Aki said.

"Good Yusei update Jack and Crow and the four of you head out."

"Yes sir." Yusei said.

Yusei and Aki left Godwin's office. Yusei turned to Aki. "Are you ready?" Yusei asked.

"Don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Very well then let's head out."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Joining

Yusei, and his team arrive to the town where the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon was attacking.

"We all ready?" Yusei asked.

"You bet." Crow said.

"Always." Jack said.

"Sure." Aki said.

Yusei smiled. "Then here we go!"

All four of them threw their dragon orbs in the air.

"Dragon Fusion!" All four of them yelled.

From head to toe the four of them became clouded in armor.

"StarDust Dragon!"

"Red Demons Dragon!"

"Black Feather Dragon!"

"Black Rose Dragon!"

All four of them released the wings in the armor and flew towards the monster.

"Crow, Jack intercept it. Aki come in from behind I'll attack from above." Yusei said.

"Got it." The other three said.

Jack and Crow began circling around the dragon drawing its attention away from Yusei and Aki. Aki was charging in at full speed and was about to launch a Back Rose Gale attack then however the dragons second head caught sight of Aki and blasted her with lighting causing Aki to fall.

"Aki!" The three boys called out.

Then both Jack and Crow were hit with lightning bolts.

"Jack! Crow!" Yusei called out.

Then Yusei charged at the monster and fired a Shooting Sonic blast but one of the dragon's heads blasted lightning at the attack negating Yusei's and the second shot one right at Yusei.

Yusei fell right near the dragon's foot and was about to be crushed but luckily he managed to get away just in time and managed to regroup with the other three in the air.

"Okay anyone have a plan?" Crow asked.

"I'm working on it." Yusei said. "The problem is this dragon is a level 5 and at our current level our power might not be enough."

**A/N: I'll explain more about the level system in the next chapter.**

Aki spoke up. "Actually I have an idea."

The boys listen… Yusei charged in this time alone. He flew right above the dragon and began to launch another Shooting Sonic however instead of just firing one he began by charging up his energy the buildup surrounded his entire body that being right under the sun as well cause a bright light that blinded both heads of the dragon.

"Crow now!" Yusei called out.

"**Noble Stream!"** crow yelled having been charging up his own attack firing a blast of red and black energy with hit the side of a mountain causing many pieces to fall right on the dragon.

"Alright jack your turn." Crow said.

Following behind the avalanche was Jack also charging up his power.

"**Absolute Power Force!"** Jack yelled as a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

He then crashed the attack at the biggest boulder in front of him causing it to break and the many pieces hitting the dragon followed by the Absolute Power Force hitting the dragon straight in the back.

"Aki now!" Jack yelled.

"**Black Rose Gale!"** Aki called out as she appeared under the dragon having charged her power to its fullest to create a tornado big enough to lift the dragon in the air.

"Now Yusei Finish it!"

Yusei's attack was up to full power and now it was ready. **"Shooting Sonic!"**

With that the dragon was vaporized. The four warriors gather back together and removed their helmets

"Great job out there Aki your planed worked." Yusei said.

Aki blushed a little. "Thanks."

"I'm impressed you managed to come up with such a plan in an instant." Jack said.

"Same here." Crow began. "What gave you the idea?"

"When Yusei launched his attack I noticed how many of the star particles shimmered from the sun shining off of them that was how the plan began and the rest just fell into place."

"Looks like we have a new tactician to the team." Jack said.

"Jack Aki made it clear that she wasn't going to stay at Sig Corp." Yusei said.

"Actually I've done some thinking and I would actually like to join."

"Alright." Crow said.

Yusei extended his hand. "Well then Aki let me be the first to welcome you to Sig Corp."


End file.
